My Hogwarts Crush
by LumosLight06
Summary: Draco finds out that he's having a special place for Hermione in his heart...Hermione will also feel that connection between them but chooses to go out with Ron than Draco...(But she regrets it afterwards)...Peep inside for the answer...DRAMIONE FANFIC!
1. Hermione's Letter

**Hey people...My second story...Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco walked along the dark street of Diagon Alley. It was 1'o clock in the morning..

He looked very angry…'Pansy is a slut' he muttered..

But something else was comforting him...a picture of a girl with brown bushy hair and hazel brown eyes … A memory drifted in his mind..

 ***flashback***

Himself, Crabbe and goyle was spying on hagrid cabin waiting for that hippogriff's execution… Hermione came running down followed by harry and Ron…She pointed her wand directly on his throat and said in a very angry tone, " _You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!"…._ He was half-surprised & half- sacred by her behavior…He earned a punch squarely on his nose…AWWWWW… _

* * *

Draco came back from his memory…He checked and rechecked whether his nose is still there…'you'll pay for this, granger, he said.

Draco reached in front of his house…It never looked welcoming after Voldemort started visiting. As his dad was at Azkaban… The Malfoys were treated like a bunch of fools roaming in the country… He saw his mother waiting at the doorstep…

Draco…I need to go somewhere…very important…do take care of yourself...I'll be coming back after 3-4 days…You cango out with your friends if you want…bye draco…owl me if there's any need 'She kissed on his forehead and left…

Draco felt very lonely. He was very tired. He went to his bedroom to have a good sleep. He recollected what he did with pansy. That drained a lot of energy. He hated pansy. He went to an extent to curse her. Then he dreamed about Hermione. He imagined that soft, tender lips. How would it feel to kiss them? Will that be as passionate as he imagined? At last he fell asleep…

Draco was woken up by the house-elf. He had his breakfast and went out to the beautiful lawns of the manor. Again he thought about Hermione. Why is she still going out with that weasel? He had all the things that would make her life similar to a queen's. But then… Would she accept me?

He saw an owl; it was his mother's .He opened the letter.

 ** _Dear Draco_ _I'm bringing you a surprise. It will make you jump out of joy. Oh, it would be wonderful. Be there when I come back._**

 **_Love you_ _Mom_**

Draco saw another owl approaching him. The owl landed with a soft thud on the ground. It looked as if it was travelling for a long time. He took the letter from the owl's leg. It was a pink parchment with a beautiful scent. The note looked very messy. It looked as if someone wrote it in a hurry.

 _ **Are you available at the moment?  
Would you be able to come and meet me on Sunday 5 pm at, Leaky Cauldron?  
Please send your answer back with the return owl as fast as possible**_

 _ **Regards Hermione Granger,  
Deputy Head of the Department of  
Magical Law Enforcement**_

Draco's insides screamed because of joy...He never expected this from Hermione. But then the happiness stayed only for a moment... He was seized by the doubts he feared. Why would she want to meet me? Draco said… she hates me a lot…


	2. Ron's Birthday present

**Hey guys..My second chap...Hope you find this very interesting...**

* * *

Draco ran as fast as he could to his bedroom. While he was running he was hoping that today is Sunday...

Unfortunately he found out that he had one more day to wait, to see Hermione.

* * *

One the other side, Hermione was sitting on the couch at her house. Ron still didn't reach. He usually came very late. Hermione was thinking about Draco. His piercing grey eyes and his platinum blonde hair drove her crazy as a bear hunting for honey. She was excited to see Draco tomorrow. She took a quill and parchment from her bag and scribbled:

 **_DRACO + HERMIONE = DRAMIONE_**

 ** _..._**

She nowadays felt Ron very boring. He never showed any signs of interaction with Hermione for the past one year.  
She said this to Ginny and Ginny replied that it was the correct thing to do, if she felt Ron very boring. She had a crush on Draco during the Hogwarts times, but didn't care to tell him about this..  
Suddenly she heard the floo go on. She thought it was Ginny but then she saw a big figure with broad shoulders and red hair standing in front of her...

-OMG RON! You're early today...Is there something special? Ron looked at the table and said what a mess Hermione...You ought to clean this up. I thought you were the one who love to be organized...Do it now…

Hermione was glad that Ron didn't see the parchment where she wrote about Draco and her.

She cleaned the table and went to her room to keep it in a folder. She had a feeling that today is an important day.

Suddenly someone sneaked behind her and gripped her on her waist and turned her round. It was Ron.  
She felt the heat coming up from his body to hers.

He was just a few centimeters apart. -Then he said, _It's your birthday today Hermione and I wanted this to be a special one_.

Hermione was astonished. Before he gave her time to say more, he rubbed his lips on hers lightly... Then he pressed his lips against her. This time more harder… Hermione, I LOVE YOU; she grabbed his hair and gave a slight pull. He used this opportunity to place soft kisses along her neck and then to her ear.  
He pushed her on the bed and put the hair on one side. Then started kissing on Hermione's back.

Hermione still recollects that night. It was her best birthday present. She felt Ron as her boyfriend again.  
But then another picture came flashing in her mind. It was _**Draco's**_

* * *

 **So how was it?  
** **did you like it?  
do review the story...i know this chapeter is kinda short...  
I will be coming back soon with another interesting,romantic chap..  
I would like to thank xSexyLexytheGothVampPrincessx and ****SteelFist-Emrah for following my story**

 **Dont forget to review...**


	3. Alone with the rival

_**Enjoy**_...

* * *

Hermione was sitting impatiently in the room.

'He's late…very late'

Hermione wasn't sure about the decision she took...She was really nervous as she was going to meet Draco Malfoy; her biggest rival(also her **crush** ) at Hogwarts...

After rehearsing her lines for the hundredth time, she went back in blaming Draco for being late.

At last, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come In…."

She saw Draco in the best form he could ever be in – Shaven, blond hair (the hair was rather messy which made him hotter than ever!), the penetrating grey eyes…

'I'm really sorry Hermione, for being late'

'Hmm… It's okay…Have a seat…'(She felt a bit uncomfortable when Draco called her Hermione)

'Since when did you start calling me with my name?'

'Oh…Well..Time changes… You've changed, I've changed..'

'So…'

[Draco-] Yeah...Well…Why did you call me here?'

'Hmm...Draco…I called you here so that I could say 'bout my feelings for you. But under the situation I'm through I feel that my felling has changed.'

'Its okay, I know all about it. Even about yesterday… '[Draco dragged his chair and sat next to Hermione]

'Huh? You know what about yesterday?'

'I know that weasly gave you a…uhm...Uhm…'A memorizing", Wonderful" experience yesterday and now you feel that Weasel is really interested you…'

'Yeah…It's all correct. But how do you about yesterday?'

'Before Voldemort came running into school to kill potter, Snape and Dumbledore recognized that I had flair in Legilimency, so I was allowed to practice it in Hogwarts. Then Aunt Bella helped me develop it.'

'That's really great. But I would like some privacy.'

'You really sound like the old McGonagall'

'Oh shut up, Malfoy'

'No-NoNo-No …I just don't like being called Malfoy…Or else…'

'Ooh…What will happen if I call you Malfoy? MALFOY, MALFOY, MAAALFOY…'

'I'm really sorry Granger…You've crossed all your limits

Draco came nearer to Hermione. They were so close that they could feel each other's breaths

'I really love you Hermione…I really don't get it; Why are you going out with that weasel?'

'Draco, Ron is always my priority. We share a bonding and maybe he was shy and really didn't have that courage to come up to me like yesterday. So… I really need to give him a chance.'

Hermione looked at Draco's eyes. She saw that care and love for her in his eyes which had a brighter shade than the pale grey eyes

'I'm really sorry Hermione, but I can't stop it'

Even before Hermione could start he had placed his lip on hers and started kissing passionately. Hermione tried resisting him with all her strength. But she had given up [She understood that she was no match with Draco Malfoy]. She felt something in Draco in which she didn't experience in Ron. She started responding back. They went at a faster pace. Draco traced his fingers to Hermione's back to undo the zip of her red lace dress.

'Draco! No...This is not correct…You know that I'm going out with Ron. You can't do this'

'But we've just started Hermione… And anyways you couldn't resist me, didn't you?'Said Draco, with an smirk on his face.

'I'm sorry Draco, but I need to leave.

'Hermione, please don't go…'

'For now we're just friends and I hope you know the difference between a friend and a girlfriend...So bye. And don't you worry about the rent for the room, I've already paid it. '

Hermione left the room and apparated to her house leaving Draco alone in the room at Leaky Cauldron. Draco was feeling angry with himself for losing his control.

Merlin's Beard..What the hell did I do?

* * *

A/N:

 **So how was the chap? I know its short... Will surely try to do a big one...Dont for get to review**...


End file.
